X and Y
by bronymon
Summary: a new pokmon story
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON X AND Y!

Yes, I know it's too early for this, but I'm doing it anyway!

DISCLAMER I in no way own pokemon. I promise this will only help publicity

"This is it, the first day of my journey" said Yevian, a 10 year old kid, who goes by Y. He arrived at the lab early and ran straight in. "Hey I'm here for my first Poke…"he tripped, knocking over a box of pokeballs, which then released the 3 starter pokemon, who ran out the door. Y stood up and read a note on the counter. It said: out for breakfast. Do not touch anything. P.S. Y, if you trip and knock over the box, resulting in the starter pokemon running out the door you forgot to close, I want them all found and brought back before I get there. "How the heck does she know these things will happen?" Y wondered before running out the front door after the pokemon.

After about an hour of searching he found them. "All right, whose idea was it to run away." Everyone looked at chespin. "Okay then, that was easy. Well then chespin you seem to be a trouble maker and a trickster." Chespin was staring at the ground. "Which makes me really want you as my partner" chespin looked up at Y. "so wata you say, partner." Chespin smiled and nodded. "Okay then let's go." He returned the other to and started back to the lab.

He heard a rumbling noise. "What was that?" he went toward the sound, and there it was. A giant red bird, shaped a bit like a y. The new trainer opened his pokedex and scanned the pokemon "UNNOWN POKEMON. GATHERING INFO. ENTERY COMPLEAT." The giant pokemon looked over at Y, then took to the skies. Y ran as the red pokemon swooped down at him. "RUN" shouted Y, as he threw his new friend into the bushes. The little grass type didn't. Instead he jumped up as soon as the huge pokemon swooped again. Chespins body started glowing with a green aura and its hand exploded into a glowing green blade. It slashed at the pokemon over and over. As the giant bird flew off chespin stopped glowing and fainted. Y retuned it and looked up. "Whatever that thing is I'm going to catch it" he yelled. He grabbed a master ball that he got from his dad far his birthday a week before, he threw it. It missed. The master ball fell to the ground. When Y went to retrieve it, he saw it was floating in a pool of water, and there was something in it. He picked it up and let the pokemon out. Who's that pokemon? It's Magikarp! Y sighed and returned the new pokemon. Y pulled out a device that a device that looked like an iPod touch with two claws. He put an empty pokeball in one and put the master ball in the other and hit the transfer button. "TRANSFER COMPLEAT" popped up on the screen. He took out the two pokeballs and put them away.

"What took so long?" asked the professor when Y got back. "I almost got killed by this thing" he said, holding out the pokedex. The professor stared at the pokedex then at y and asked "how did you get that entry in there" "it was out finding the pokemon and I found it, then it tried to kill me." "do you know what that was?" "No, but I do know I want to catch it." "YOU CANT CATCH IT IT'S A LEGENDARY POKEMON!" "Really, cool!" "That was Yveltal; it creates thunder with its wing beats." "Well I've got a master ball." "WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THAT!?" "My dad gave it to me for my birthday last week." "Oh, well in that case, please pick your starter pokemon." "Already did, see you later!" Y gave the two remaining pokemon to the professor and headed over to route 1.


	2. Chapter 2 the paris gang

Hi! Sorry I haven't written very much. Well, anyway this is FINALY the 2nd chapter. *thinking: man this is only the 2nd chapter L*

DISCLAMER. Really? Do I need this on every chapter? I do not own pokemon, its older than I am.

Wait! This chapter does require some explaining. Icantbelieveyouareactulyreadingthishahahaha! There, if you need any help just remember what I said in slow motion. Without further ado, chapter 2!

Chapter 2 the Paris Gang

It was a sunny day in the kalos region. "This looks like a good place to set up camp." Said Y. okay, it was somewhat cloudy and was almost nightfall. Y set down his pack and pulled out the tarp. Chespin watched as he set it out. He looked over at the bag and noticed that it was being pulled into a bush. Like any small pokemon would do, he followed it. "Ok then" said Y, turning around. "Now let's…" he looked back at the spot chespin had been sitting only to see a dotted outline of the pack and chespin blinking in the dark. Chespin had been following the backpack for about 10 minutes now. He had figured out that the thing moving it was… That was when he got knocked out.

. . . .

Y had been searching for about an hour when he heard something over in a small grove of thorn bushes. "Good thing I caught this guy" he thought. He proceeded to let out a starly. Okay, use cut! Yelled Y. the starly used the attack, reducing the bush to a small pile of clippings. Inside he saw his pack. As he walked over to grab it, he triggered a trip wire. He was instantly caught up in a net hanging from a tree. Five paris stood under him. "Ariodose, use fury cutter" yelled an unidentified voice. A large spiderlike pokemon jumped from the tree and cut the threads, this was all good until Y realized he was falling out of a tree. A girl about Y's age, just about a year younger, jumped from the tree. "paris" she scolded the little bug type "you know better than that." She turned to Y. "sorry about that, my name is Xena, but you can call me X." "It's fine; I'm Y, so all these Paris are yours?" "No, just this one" "ok then, GO POKEBALL!" yelled Y, throwing a pokeball at a paris he had landed on. The ball shook twice and clicked. "So Y, where are you heading?" "Which ever town it was that is over that mountain." "Cool, I'm headed there to. "chespin poked his head out of the pack. "there you are, well let's go!"

Well, I hope you liked it. I'm always fine with you guys giving me ideas! Just help me out whenever you feel like it! see you!


End file.
